ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER (Season Two)/Soundtrack
If you see this in a tab, click here to edit. Soundtrack #Main Titles - MURDER Mystery Island Opening (Google Docs) #DVD Titles #Car Crash - Wikia Island Car Crash/25 Years Eariler (Google Docs) #Plane Crash I (until 0:50) #It Was Just a Dream/A New Killer Arrives #Beware, I'm Coming For You (to 1:19 and then from 2:35 to 3:19) #This Game of MURDER Has Begun (same as #5, but 1:17 to 2:03) #1989 #The Butler Life #Riddle Me This #To Stop a Killer #Rob (to 1:26 and fade out, then fade in from 1:56 to end) #'The Fiend' (if I don't find the SDMI music, then use this (fade in at first )) #Speedy #The Butler Did It (1:39 to end) #Police Records #Charles Discovers the Necklace (till 2:07 then use this to 1:43 and then the first song from 2:07 to end ) #Romance Theme I #Why Did You Come? #1964 (start from 1:17 via fade in till end) #Brandon's Rage #The Mystery Deepens (same as #19 but from 0:27 onwards) #Kross - MURDER - Kross (Google Docs) - its the SDMI Music #Love is Weakness/Lego's Theme #Romance Theme II (up to 0:55) #Long Live the Fiend/The Betrayer's Theme #The Fiend Attacks! (0:52 to 2:25) #Fall From Fiend Mountain (2:10 to end) and then this from beginning to 2:07 #You Were Right (edit to only have it last till 0:34) then this at 2:25 to 2:34. #A Ghost Delivers a Message #The Death of Love #The Butler and the Maid #The Wedding #The Race to Save Love #The Funeral #The Five #Kross Escapes #Heading to a Meeting #A Meeting of Pure Evil - MURDER - A Meeting of Pure Evil (Google Docs) - its the SDMI Music #Richard's Backstory #Assault on the Hotel I #Battle in Hall Manor I (1:22 to end) #Battle in Hall Manor II (re-edit Charles and Richard fight to more OotP-movie style) #The Destruction of the Town (Richard's Backstory but to 1:12 and then from 3:07 to end) #Assault on the Hotel II (note to self: download and edit, then upload new version) #Assault on the Hotel III #Omni #Sub #Brandon #The Sword of the Butler #Up is Down #Brandon's Farewell (uses Romance Theme at the end to symbolize his death) #A Battle of Enemies (from 0:07 to 13:55 then fade out) #The Final Goodbye (Vicki's Death Scene) #Aftermath Songs in Season Two *A Natural Death **Hound Dog - Used in Opening *I Came In Like a Cannonball **Breathe (2 AM) **My Heart Will Go On **Chasing Cars **If I Die Young **Wrecking Ball **Don't Fall In Love *In Love and MURDER **Humors of Glendart - Wedding Dance Music **Sing Me a Song of the Islands/Song of the Islands - Honeymoon Suite Scene ** *Engima **Charley's Girl - used in Post-Credits Special Editions *Piano Versions **Speedy **Lego's Theme (Version 1) **Lego's Theme (Version 2) **Romance Theme II **Betrayer's Theme **The Funeral **Richard's Backstory **Up is Down There is no life.... in da void... only.... Death. Category:MURDER Season Two